


things you said I wouldn’t understand

by natalunasans



Series: Ownership Enough [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other, Reciprocity, Relationship Negotiation, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	things you said I wouldn’t understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



You tell me you'll be back; text if I need anything. You have to meet with people who shouldn't know I'm alive. You keep so many secrets now, and I’ve so few left.

You say I wouldn't understand, you've got _responsibilities_. As if you didn't depend on me, too!

You’re impatient, I’m not a ‘helper.’ We’re exceptions to eachother’s rules.

You share your space; I organise so we can breathe.

You treat my pain; I prevent your nightmares.

You keep me alive; I keep you company.

It’s not equal, but it’s... something.

It's not fair, but it’s what we've got.


End file.
